Hypnotic Airwaves
by butIdoLOVEyoU
Summary: Mikan looked incredulous at her friends. Why, was she under the impression that they'd help her murder Spitfire if she so asked. Just what was it about him that made people easily side with him. . . Spitfire/Mikan Revised edition at my lj.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Not the rightful owner of Air Gear or any of its characters.

ξ

**A/N:** _Rated M for language and sexual scenes._

* * *

**ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ**

**Hypnotic Airwaves**

「butIdoLOVEyoU」

**ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ**

**ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ**

Chapter 1

**ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ**

**

* * *

**

Mikan Noyamano furiously pounded her fist into the arcade punching bag.

Each time her balled up fist connected a solid punch, her score rocketed to the newest set record. She was blinded by murderous thoughts that she failed to recognize how the machine was hanging by a thread.

Itsuki's face loomed in her head.

"Stupid punk," she cursed under her breath. "Who the hell do you think you are? Picking a fight with another of the region's toughest storm riders." Mikan paused long enough to catch her breath.

"You just watch Ikki. Your face will get caved in," Mikan punched with her right fist. "Your balls will be crushed. You just wait you moronic piece of shit." Mikan then snarled. "After you get our ass handed to you, I'll make sure you die a slow and painful death."

Mikan's punch faltered mid air. "You don't seem to get it do you!" Her throat constricted.

_ Every time you walk out the front door, the chances of a black body bag being delivered at my door increases. _

Mikan grew aware of the staring eyes, they made her feel twitchy. She slammed her fist down on the punching bag. "I need to start improving my german-suplex." She told herself. It was hard for her to not act like the paranoid, wicked sister she was to Ikki. "I'll crack your skull open, Ikki. I'll hang your balls as momentum at the front door and make miso soup out of your incompetent brain. You fucking piece of shit."

Mikan felt her heart lighten as she drove her fist into the overstuffed punching bag. She imagined Ikki's face blistering with every grace of her knuckles. His girly cry shrilled in her ears.

_I'll kill you Ikki. I'll fucking kill you if you so much as limp your broken ass into my home. Don't you ever do it Ikki. You die on a battle field and I'll be sure to sell every one of your puny limbs on the black market. AFTER I revive you to kill you myself. I'll even sell that tiny dick of yours._

Mikan gave a series of quick punches to the punching machine. Before she attempted a perfect execute, the machine buzzed out. Smoke emerged from the engine and it collapsed on the spot. Mikan glared at the stupid machine.

"Junk." She hissed under her breath as she bent to pick up her school bag. She had meant to go another round by way of settling the murderous thoughts she had of Ikki. _Damn brat._

Mikan trudged to the manga aisle. The store manager screamed something at her about insolent school thugs. Mikan chose to ignore it. If she dare look back, she would be taking her anger out on the wrong person. Only Ikki was capable of handling her death like wrestling moves.

Ikki's face loomed in her mind again.

_The only thing to occupy that pea sized brain of yours is fucking ATs. Can't you see how much you hurt Ringo every time you continue to ignore her feelings? It doesn't take a genius to figure out how differently she adores you. _

Mikan fished out a folded piece of paper from the inside of her school bag. An F glared back at her. "I swear I'll kill you Ikki. I'll murder you in your sleep tonight. It'll be one less mouth to feed."_ One less person to anguish about late at night. _"You wait until I get my hands on you, crow boy." Mikan hissed all this under her breath. She was unaware of the lingering eyes that gazed at her curiously. She was so absorbed in her anger that everyone around her seized to exist. She never bothered to show it, but despite how cruel she treated Ikki, she deeply cared about him. She was not exactly his older sister, but she damn felt like it.

Mikan stuffed her math test back into her school bag. It was his fault she got an F on it. Ikki was keeping her up at night. Not that he knew, not that she allowed anyone to notice.

When she reached the end of the aisle, Mikan turned into the gaming section. A whole new world opened up before her eyes. Mikan felt euphoric. When she died, she wanted to become the shelves that held the games in place.

Giddily, Mikan ran a finger down the spin of the nearest game box. Games were all it took for her anger to dissipate.

She continued to walk down the aisle like a kid who found candy land. Right when she was going to inspect the title of a game she had never seen, Mikan felt a hand glide up her thigh and flip her skirt. A wry smile twitched at the corner of her mouth. Mikan saw only one thing—Ikki's face—before she pivoted. Her foot sliced through the air and connected a flying kick to a solid jaw.

'Bloody Hell' ringed in Mikan's ears. The familiar voice, however, did not deter her from kicking up again. She was angry damnit and someone was stupid enough to signal himself as a free punching bag.

"You're mad." Spitfire accused, holding firmly to Mikan's ankle. He referred to her mental state and not her emotional state. The Flame King reached a hand to massage his aching cheek. He shifted his jaw, testing for a fractured bone. "Did you not get any satisfaction from tearing the game system down?"

"Let go of my foot." Mikan bitterly bit out.

Spitfire didn't release his hold.

"Are you still not satisfied looking at my panties?" Spitfire momentarily shifted his gaze towards Mikan's private area. Mikan tried jerking her foot out of Spitfire's iron hold. It only resulted in her losing her balance. She attempted to twist her body and implement a perfect handstand; however, Spitfire was already reaching out for her when she attempted her handstand. They both crashed into each other and toppled onto the nicely polished floor.

"I can't believe you've degenerated yourself this low." Mikan angrily accused as she pushed away from Spitfire's chest.

"Pardon?" Spitfire inquired, gracefully standing. "I just took that fall for you."

"Right." Mikan answered sarcastically. "Thinking about rising to the Road of Perverts? Is being the King of Flames not cutting it for you anymore?" Mikan defiantly crossed her arms as she glared at Spitfire.

Meanwhile, Spitfire looked confused. "You can't be accusing me of what that punk did just now." He turned in direction of the door. His jaw ached but he made no move to caress where Mikan connected a kick. He turned to her again when he could not spot the punk with the red cap.

Spitfire had gazed at Mikan in awe as she entered the store and headed for the machines. She resembled a feral lioness as she barred her teeth and furiously punched her tiny fists into one of the arcade games. He'd heard her mumble something about killing. He just never speculated that he'd be her target. Her eyes glinted as she prepared to verbally assault him.

"Do you expect me to believe that load of crap? With my quick reflexes, the damn weasel could have never gotten away." Mikan leaned forward for dramatic effect. "After all, the, oh so great, Flame King wasn't able to escape that measly aimed kick." Mikan laughed. She knew her kick wasn't anywhere near meager. She just wanted to rub it in Spitfire's face that she had caught him off guard.

For as long as Spitfire could remember, the girl swatted men around like they were flies. It was not like she recklessly threw her punches either. The girl had focus, she had aim. The chances of her missing were a big fat zero. She was trying to ruin his pride by insulting her own fighting skills.

"I expect you to apologize, Mikan." Spitfire stared into the stormy gray eyes of the second eldest Noyamano sister.

"Whatever." Mikan graciously turned around but not before flipping Spitfire her middle finger. "Drop dead." She then said as she continued to peruse through her favorite aisle. When Spitfire remained looking at her she turned her face to him. "Just admit you wanted a peek at my panties."

"You really think I have any interest in a school girl like you?" Spitfire chuckled. "With your viciousness, it's no wonder I have not spared another glance your way."

Mikan felt as if a bucket of ice cold water had been dropped on her. No, screw that, Spitfire's word spelled: No sex-appeal-crazy-psychotic-game-addict-no-chance-at a man-E-V-E-R-bitch." All reason flew out of Mikan's mind.

"You fucking bastard." She eagerly twirled around. She was ready to knock the living crap out of Spitfires confident stare. He, however, dogged her punch and walked right past her.

"If you're so worried about perverts getting a view up your skirt, stop kicking around like a wild horse. After all, you're asking for it with the way you are dressed."

Mikan stared down at her uniform. There was not anything wrong with the way she was dressed. She was wearing her long sleeved, white collar shirt under her navy vest. Her stockings we not falling out of place and her skirt was as short as any other girl would wear it.

What the hell was Spitfire talking about?

Mikan shook her head. No point trying to decipher any of what he said. The bastard was not getting away after he lifted up her skirt and insulted her. If it were anyone else, her flying kick would have been enough. Since it was Spitfire, he would need to experience all of her wrath to fall dead at her feet.

_Fucking traitor._

Mikan was ready to give chase after Spitfire's retreating back before she heard Ringo's voice calling her name.

"What?!" She turned around and yelled. "Can't you see I'm busy here?"

"I knew I would find you here, Mikan." Ringo doubled over directly in front of her. "I've been running around trying to find Ikki or Ume."

Spitfire turned around and Mikan flipped him one final time. _He got away, _she viciously thought.

"Yeah." Mikan picked up her bag. "Fucking bastard." She grumbled under her breath.

"You just—," Ringo peeked around Mikan's shoulder.

"Yes Ringo, I was about to annihilate him before you interrupted." Mikan took a calming breath. "So what's up?"

"You said annihilate him," Ringo pushed up her pink glasses from the tip of her nose. "Why would you ever?"

"There's plenty of reasons to. The fucking pervert got a peek at my panties."

"Well, I'm sure that if you bend down like that in front of him, you can't really blame him." Ring said sheepishly, scratching one side of her cheek with her index finger.

"Argh! He lifted up my skirt." Mikan kicked a magazine out of her path.

"Spitfire? No! He would never, Mikan."

"Sure, sure, let him fool you."

"Look Mikan, I'm sure Spitfire was not the pervert who lifted your skirt. You've got it wrong." Ringo trailed after Mikan who aimlessly moved down the aisle.

"Maybe so, but he just insulted me." Mikan shrugged.

"Seriously, he's a perfect gentleman when it comes to woman. Anyways, I thought Ikki was the only one who could make you this mad." Ringo giggled at the thought.

Mikan stopped dead in her tracks. "Whose side are you on Ringo?-!" She barked. Everyone turned to get a look at them and Ringo felt embarrassed. Mikan turned back around. It was Ikki's fault that she was mad to begin with. She wouldn't tell Ringo the reason for that.

"Why are you looking for me anyway?"

"I got home and you weren't there. Ikki and Ume haven't gotten home either."

"Oh." Mikan glanced at Ringo. The girl looked stiff. "Anything else?"

Ringo hesitated. "Ah, no. It's just—I felt weird being home all alone. I got to thinking that when you wait for us maybe you feel lonely too." Ringo shyly looked down when Mikan paused to stare at her.

"Cut the blabbering, Ringo." Mikan purposely put on the tough face. "I never noticed, but do you act this strange when your mind isn't full of crow boy." Mikan gave Ringo one of her mild, evil grins.

"Ha ha." Ringo glared at her older sister in return. "Oh! Before I forget. Rika called. She said she'll be coming home in a few days."

Mikan laughed. "Did she say if she was bringing back another tournament trophy?"

"She didn't say so but knowing her well, I'm sure she will." Ringo peeked over Mikan's shoulder. "What are you looking at?"

"The latest issues to newly released games." Mikan responded offhandedly as she flipped through a magazine.

"Are you going to by one?"

"No." How could she? Her older sister Rika would suplex her ass if she found out that Mikan was out wasting her hard earned money on games. Mika cringed at the thought. She could almost feel Ikki's pain when Rika and she took turns attacking him. _Almost._

"What's the point of looking at them then?" Ringo pushed away from Mikan just in time.

"Can't a girl fantasize?!" Mikan angrily shut the magazine she'd been observing.

"Why would you ever fantasize about something that isn't even human?"

"Shut up, brat. You shouldn't even know what fantasize means. You don't know how it works, do you? Unless—," a grin broadened over Mikan's face. "Oh you naughty girl."

Ringo's eyes widen at the look on Mikan's face. That obnoxious perverted look! Ringo clamped her hands over her ears.

"Tell me Ringo," Mikan started in that sinister voice of hers. "Does Ikki's—,"

"La-la-la-la-la-la," Ringo sang, rushing past Mikan.

"I bet it isn't enough to satisfy you so you fantasize that it's—,"

Ringo could not help the blush. She could here most of what Mikan whispered close to her ear. And why would she ever fantasize about Ikki's _thing_?

Ringo furiously shook her head. "Shut up!" She screamed when Mikan kept whispering obscene things in her ear. Ringo stormed off ahead of her sister at a full gallop.

Mikan burst into a fit of laughter. "Oh, that's good." She wiped a stray tear out of the corner of her eyes. Teasing Ringo was always the best. The girl reacted so freakishly. Mikan doubled over in laughter. She imaged the mental anguish Ringo was sure to be facing right this moment. _Should I think about that, should I not?_

"Hey, wait for me Ringo." Mikan gave chase after Ringo who exited the store.

It was just about time for her to get home and greet Ikki with her famous low altitude dropkick. That and she had to start making dinner.

Mikan raced at full speed after Ringo. She no longer felt angry. "Race you home, twerp." She called after Ringo. She noticed Spitfire's flaming red hair moving through the crowd on the other side of the street. "Spitfire's the neighborhood panty thieve.＂She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Ringo turned to give her older sister a surprised look. She then hissed, 'Mikan', when her sister spanked her ass as she raced past her.

"Last one home gets to suck off Ikki's small wiener." Mikan crackled. She purposely turned to look at Ringo in order to yell, "Awe, come on. Don't tell me you're going to slow down just so that you have to." She laughed at Ringo's disbelieving face.

"Wait until I tell Rika." Ringo threatened to tell their older sister as she tryed to keep up with Mikan.

"Wait 'til I tell Ikki." Mikan taunted.

They both continued to run home, yelling obscene threats at one another. Mikan always laughing at the perverted things she suggested. They passed an elderly lady who looked shocked at the things she heard from two young ladies. "Tell her Oba-chan that your husband's wiener is bigger than Itsuki's." They narrowly escaped running into a bunch of kids that chased after each other, yelling insults at one another much like Mikan and Ringo did.

As they neared home, Mikan noticed Ikki at the door. She smiled one of her pure evil smiles and stormed in his direction. "Heya!" She screamed, surprising Ikki as she kicked his legs out from under him. She watched him stumble, fall flat on his face and then take her weight as she fell on top of him. Mikan noticed her little sister's shoes at the door. Ume, however, didn't bother to check what the ruckus was all about.

Ringo appeared at the door. She doubled over and tried to catch her breath. "Ringo. Help." She heard Itsuki weakly requested from under Mikan.

"Don't worry. She's going to help you jack-off tonight. Now won't you, Ringo?" Mikan taunted from her perch atop of Ikki.

"Get off me you damn beast." Itsuki finally yelled. Since he called in and no one responded, he assumed it was safe for him to waltz into his home. He had not been expecting the surprise attack from behind. _Damn woman, _he thought. Wishing he could somehow get back at Mikan. But he knew that if he tried, he'd suffer pain a thousand times fold of what he was accustomed to.

Mikan finally got off from Ikki. "You're home early." She said as she stepped out of her shoes and walked into the house.

Ikki said nothing.

"What are you up to crow boy?" She yelled over her shoulder as she rounded the corner and entered the living room. She found Ume flipping through the television. "I'm home." She said.

"Welcome home, nee-san." Ume turned to look at her older sister. She watched Mikan walk into the kitchen and open the fridge. "You don't have to cook. There's still leftover from last night." Mikan paused rummaging through the fridge to get a look at Ume. "You're right." She grinned, feeling relieved that she wouldn't have to labor with cooking tonight.

"I'll go change." Mikan said as she closed the fridge.

"You're mouth is hanging open Ringo." She said as she walked up the stairs. She smirked.

Ringo promptly closed her mouth and pulled herself together. She could not believe that Mikan said what she did to Ikki. _Then again, it wouldn't surprise me. That's Mikan for ya._

"What was she going on about?" Itsuki asked as he pushed himself off the floor and into a sitting position.

"Nothing." Ringo promptly answered. She looked away as she stepped out of her shoes by the door.

"She suggested that whoever lost the race got to suck off your tiny little dick." Mikan quickly stepped out of her skirt. She peeled off her socks and shrugged out of her vest and school shirt. She was coming down the stairs in only her bra and panties. "She purposely lost the race."

Ikki turned wide-eyed to Ringo. Ringo marched up to the stairs. "That's a lie. You're the one who suggested such a dirty thing."

Mikan laughed and pulled an oversized yellow shirt down her curvaceous frame. She didn't bother putting on some shorts.

"I guess Ume and I will be the only ones having dinner tonight."

"You can't do that." Ringo and Ikki yelled simultaneously.

"Watch me." Mikan said as she breezed past Ikki who groveled on the floor and Ringo who glared at her. They both whined after her.

Meanwhile, Ume shook her head. It would be another hectic night at the Noyamano household tonight.


	2. Change in story

Hello,

It's been a very, very long time since I updated. I understand if I've lost most of my fans (if not all).

I am writing this note to let my readers know that because fanfiction will delete all stories rated M. I have removed all compromising chapters and changed the story ratings. For the next few days (or weeks) I will be transferring my stories to my lj community (love _ solstice DOT livejournal DOT com (no spaces between the underscore)). I will first post those that are completed in the order they were published. I will publish the original story along with an edited version. There's a lot of editing that needs to be done. Some stories will undergo grammatical changes, while others will be written in a new style with possible omissions or additions of scenes.

If you are willing to continue reading from me (even if I've been neglecting you and my stories) I look forward to seeing you at my community. For all questions and concerns you are free to PM me.

Sorry for being a lame author!

Sincerely,

butIdoLOVEyoU


End file.
